


Confessions

by lexlibrary (SpaskaAlekha)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:43:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaskaAlekha/pseuds/lexlibrary
Summary: “Imagine Peter sitting by your bedside every day after you are injured by a villain trying to get to him”





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from tumblr.

Peter rushed into the hospital, breathlessly asking a nurse for information. She pointed him in the right direction and he took off as quickly as possible. When he reached the room, a group of nurses and a doctor were present, blocking the view so he couldn’t see the bed. All of a sudden, the anxiety that had rushed him before, slowed him down. After being captured in some kind of trance, a nurse addressed him. “Can I help you, young man?” she asked, eyeing him carefully as if he could pass out any moment. Well, he probably could. Slowly, he swallowed, eyes darting between her and the now only partially hidden bed.

“I-“ he started and his voice broke, so he cleared his throat and looked back at her. “I’m a friend of hers. How – how is she? What happened?” The nurses eyes turned soft and she closed the distance between them, putting a hand on his shoulder and gently guided him outside, despite him slightly protesting. “Sit down, I will call the doctor to speak to you, all right?” He nodded shortly and slumped down onto one of the uncomfortable chairs in the hallway. The nurse entered the room again and shortly after, another woman left, walking over to his side. “I’m Dr Walker. And you are Y/N’s friend?” she asked, eyes not leaving his face. He nodded slightly.   
“Alright. We are still trying to contact her parents and-“ “They’re in Greece” Peter interrupted quietly. She raised an eyebrow in question and he shrugged, defeated. “Business trip, vacation, who knows. You won’t be able to contact them. And they wouldn’t come back if you could.” He clenched his fists, getting angry at your parent’s indifference towards you.

She stayed quiet for a moment, studying him. “Is there anyone else we could contact? Someone in New York, preferably?” she continued and he thought about it for a moment. “May Parker” he mumbled. “I could give you her number.” The doctor smiled and handed him a small note and a pen. He quickly scribbled the number down and Dr Walker passed it on to a nurse who vanished into another room.

After another mometn of silence, he asked his question from the beginnign again. “What happened to her? Will she be all right?” The doctor examined him. “Do you really want to know?” He nodded, curtly but determined.   
“Okay. We don’t know exactly what happened, but whatever it was, she is lucky to be alive. She has lost a lot of blood due to some deep gashes across her stomach and back. Her left forearm and wrist are broken, her shoulder was dislocated. We secured the broken bones. Otherwise, she has a lot of bruises and scratches across her body. By now, she is in a stable state but we are concerned because of the blood loss. For now, we keep her in an artificial coma for a few days for her body to get some rest and hope she will wake up soon afterwards.”

His hands were knotted together, knuckles white and lips pressed together into a slim line. He knew who did this. And why. All of this was his fault.   
“Can I go in?” he asked, turning his gaze towards the doctor. She nodded slightly. “Should anything happen, please notify a nurse immediately.” He nodded and got up, carefully entering the now mostly empty room. He closed the door and only then dared to look at you, causing him to swallow sharply.   
The left side of your face was swollen, mostly because of your cheekbone. There were fresh cuts across that side as well. They were accompanied by a black eye, a cut across you eyebrow and another one on your lower lip. The right side seemed merely grazed, only a few superficial scratches were visible. He carefully sat down on your right side and took your hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of it.

His eyes were burning with held back tears as he whispered “I’m so sorry, Y/N. For all of this. I wish that would have never happened. If I had been fast or anything, maybe… maybe I could have stopped him.” He closed his eyes and shuddered, as he relived the moment he found you again. There had been more blood and less swollen flesh and at first he had thought you were dead. He had been the one that brought you here, before returning and trying to find your attacker. “I wish you could forgive me for that” he mumbled. You would, he knew that, since you wouldn’t see that it was his fault. Maybe she would blame Spiderman but she would forgive him, too. The thing was, Peter could never forgive himself for that.

He didn’t know how much time he spent alone with you, rubbing circles across the back of your hand and muttering about how sorry he was, when May entered the room. “Peter” she said, her voice and gaze soft and he looked up to her. She was with him in no time and pulled him into a hug. He simply let loose, the tears running down his cheeks as he voiced the blame he put on himself.   
May took him by the shoulders after that, forcing a short distance between them. “Peter, look at me. What happened, wasn’t your fault. I know that and she does as well, I’m sure of that. No one blames you, except you. You did everything you could and thanks to you, she is still alive. You hear me? It’s not your fault.”

He looked her directly in the eyes and nodded slightly, even though he wasn’t convinced. She knew that as well as he did but she let it slide, pulling a chair to the bedside and sitting down in it while he stayed on the edge of the bed.

* * *

For the next days, he stayed out of school, spending most of his time in the hospital talking to your or trying to find your attacker. The information he has gotten from Mr Stark had shocked him. The Lizard, as they called him now, was Doctor Curt Connors, a high ranking member of Oscorp. They had collected as much information as possible and were now trying to find and capture him.

After a six days, Mr Stark showed up in the hospital in person. By now, she could wake up any moment. Peter was sitting by the bed while finishing some homework, as the door opened and Tony Stark himself entered. “We have new information about Dr Connor’s whereabouts. As far as we know, he hides in the sewers. We should act soon, before he knows we’re coming.” Peter looked up at him, his doubt and hesitation clearly written across his face. “What?” the older one asked.   
“Well,” Peter started and sat up straight, putting his writing pad down, then he continued “I don’t think, I should come with you. You are more experienced and also… He attacked her because he wanted me. He wanted Spiderman. And I wasn’t fast enough. I should at least be here in case she wakes up soon” he explained, fiddling with the seam of his shirt.

The other one raised an eyebrow. “Really? Now, I think I need you and she surely would be happy if she woke up and this matter was done with” he stated, crossing his arms and leaning against a wall. “And since telling you that it isn’t your fault probably isn’t going to change anything, just think of her. Do you want her to be safe when she wakes up or do you want that maniac to still roam around the city and maybe even target her again?”  
Peter huffed slightly and rubbed a hand across his face. He was right. “Alright. I’m coming.” “Great. Here’s your suit” he passed him a backpack and Peter caught it quickly. “Go dress up and meet me on the roof.”

* * *

He returned exhausted but mostly untouched to the hospital. His stuff was still scattered across the bedside table and he quickly collected it, putting it back into his backpack. The fight had been long and difficult and he felt older than he was with aching bones and tired joints. He took your hand again, eyes wandering towards the heart monitor. The only thing he could hear was the steady beeping of it and your breathing. “We caught him” he said quietly, absentmindedly brushing a finger over your knuckles. If you were awake, you probably would swat his hand away but now it was somehow comforting. Well, at least for him. “I wish I could have been able to do this before, so none of this would have happened. But at least he can’t do any more damage, I suppose.” He huffed out a humourless laugh. “I just wish you would say something. Or maybe not say. Maybe just somehow show me that you’ll be okay. Yeah, I know, it’s kind of ridiculous but I can’t help it, you know. And now I’m rambling again. Sorry about that.”

He began to think about a lot of things. How you got to know each other. How you became friends and how he fell for you. He never had the courage to tell you, fearing you would reject him but now he wished he would have told you. “You know, I never told you but… I kind of really like you, I mean-“ he huffed and rubbed his free hand across his face. “Wow, you can’t even hear me and even now I’m incapable of telling you how I feel. Great job, Parker.” He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. “I should have told you sooner but I was afraid you wouldn’t reciprocrate the way I feel. I don’t blame you, I mean there isn’t much about me. I guess I’m cursed to develop a crush on someone, get the nerve to tell them but lose them in the next moment.” He paused for a while “Don’t give up, alright? I don’t want to lose you, too. Whatever you may feel or not feel, I just don’t want to go on without you. I know, that sounds cheesy but it’s the truth. Just don’t leave. Please.” After that, he stayed quiet for a long time.

He almost jumped off the bed as your hand gently squeezed his. “Y/N? Y/N, can you hear me?” There, again, a slight pressure. He leaned forward, pushing the button on the wall to call the nurse, then brushed his thumb over the back of your hand again. “Hey, I’m here, alright? I’m not going anywhere.” As the nurse came in, you slowly opened your eyes and he couldn’t help but smile. “Hey. It’s alright, take your time.” The nurse started checking the monitors next to the bed while you slowly regained your consciousness. You didn’t let go of his hand, not as Dr Walker came in and did some checks on her vitals, not as they examined her and tested her for any possible nerve damage in the arm and other heavily hurt regions, not as you patiently answered every question in a hoarse and queit voice. Once the trouble died down, you still kept his hand in yours and you quietly looked at him.

“So… you’re Spiderman then, huh?” was the first thing you said after a long silence. He stared at you wide eyed, lost for words. “How-?” She smiled slightly and lightly squeezed his hand. “I had some conscious episodes. Like I was half asleep. And I kind of eavesdropped on your conversation with Mr Stark.” He stared at you, taken aback. Until now, you hadn’t really shown any kind of emotion towards the topic. “You- you don’t mind?” he asked carefully, eyeing you slightly surprised.   
“Well, I’m kind of hurt that you didn’t tell me and I almost had to be shredded into pieces by a mutant lizard to find out about it but… other than that, why should I mind?” You smiled, wider this time. “And he was right, you know? I don’t blame you because it isn’t your fault.”

You cleared your throat and questioningly waved your head towards a glass of water on the bedside table. He helped you drink, as one of your hands was indisposed by being casted and the other still refused to let go of his. After putting it back on the table, he turned towards you again. “I’m not sure I can forgive myself though” he confessed quietly. He squeezed his hand again and rand her thumb over his knuckles just as he had done before. “You should. I don’t want you to mope forever because of that. I will be on my feet fast than you imagine and then we can go on a date. You can pay as a small apology for a small inconvenience.”

His heart jumped against his ribs and he almost choked. “Sorry, we can go on a what?” “A date. My voice isn’t the best right know, I know, but I do believe I’m enunciating quite clearly. He stared at her unbelieving. She wanted to go on a date with him? “Why?” he asked, dumbfounded.

Her smile turned into a slight grin. “Well, I kind of really like you, too.”


End file.
